A dream of home
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Inspired by a recent dream I had, this fic sees Castiel taking Dean "home." Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** : This was inspired by a recent dream that I had, and the idea wouldn't leave me until I'd written it down. LOL - I'm even having Dean/Castiel dreams now .....

* * *

Dean felt like he was drifting, buffeted by currents unknown, as air fanned his face and clouds tickled his cheeks in myriad sparkles against his eyelids. He smiled, tried to turn away but a pair of strong arms held him captive, silent, strong, rigid against his abdomen. The hunter opened his eyes finally, gasped aloud at the sight surrounding him, white light, clouds, soft colors playing across his vision in gentle rainbow sparkles and soft pleasant music drifted lazily through the air.

Far off into the distance he could see a pair of golden gates gracing the clouds, arching up and overhead, lost in yet more clouds above his head. He sighed at the beauty, stared round his body in wonder, amazement, rapture at his surroundings. He turned to the one who was holding him and smiled at Castiel, blue eyes gleaming and seeming more ethereal in the light. His features seemed softer, more beautiful, more radiant than ever before and Dean leant forward to kiss him. Castiel responded, a soft chuckle tingling against the hunter's lips at the show of affection from Dean, watched as the hunter pulled away to stare askance at him.

"Dude, where are we?" Dean asked him, gruff voice seeming softer, lighter, more carefree in their beautiful surroundings.

"We're in Heaven," Castiel replied, voice remaining unchanged, still gruff, commanding to Dean's ears.

"Oh jeez," Dean said, body going stiff, wary, all too ready to flee, to fight, to punch out at anything and everything in his path. "I'm not dead, am I? What the hell am I doing here, Cas?"

"You're not in Hell, Dean. Not this time. And you're not dead, either. I just wanted to show you what home looked like, my home," Castiel replied, eyes looking sad, distant as he stared round at the place he'd been barred from, blue eyes reflecting myriad colors and turning them into sad mirrors.

Dean remained silent, didn't know what to say, felt borrowed sadness reflected back on him from Castiel's yearning expression, as though the angel missed his home, knew that he could never go back again.

"I'm sorry," was all Dean could think of to say, before he winced at the inadequacy of his own words, reached out to take Castiel's hand and squeezed his fingers gently.

Castiel merely gave him a tight smile, lips pressed firmly together as he cast his gaze around the clouds, mist drifting around his form and giving him borrowed white wings. Dean continued to watch him, arms now supporting Castiel, fingers laced around the angel's waist and stroking his back tenderly.

"I'd almost forgotten what it was like here, you know," Castiel said, softly, voice almost lost in the beating of angel wings passing close by. "It's so beautiful here."

Dean remained silent, uncertain as to what to say to his lover, knew that whatever he did say would fall woefully short, be upsetting to the angel. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset Castiel. He leant in, nuzzled against Castiel's neck, inhaled the scents of all that made up Castiel, before his lips froze against the angel's neck.

"What?" Castiel asked, fingers laced in Dean's hair, feeling the tension held deep within Dean's body.

"Why am I seeing Jimmy, Cas?" Dean asked, still not moving away from Castiel's neck, breath blasting against the sensitive skin in little wet huffs of air.

"Come again?" Castiel asked, drawing far enough away to look into Dean's eyes, his face, blue gaze inquisitive, patient, with just the faintest hint of sadness now.

"Jimmy. You still look like Jimmy. I'm not seeing you," Dean said, gesturing down towards Castiel's borrowed body with one waving hand.

"Do you not like my vessel, Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head on one side, even though Dean could see in his eyes that the angel knew what he'd meant.

"Cas, you know what I meant. Shouldn't you look like an angel? You're in Heaven. Why am I still seeing you as Jimmy, rather than you as Castiel?" Dean asked, running one hand over Castiel's arm, his face, his back once more, as though looking for a spring to release the angel from his vessel.

"It's not as simple as that, Dean. I'm barred from Heaven, I'm stuck in this body now," Castiel replied, the faintest trace of bitterness lacing his words and turning them dark, ugly, sad.

Again, Dean didn't know what to say to him, knew that his words would be inadequate to really soothe the angel, knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine Castiel's anguish over his situation. Castiel saw Dean's conflict in the hunter's eyes, smiled properly for the first time since they'd arrived, before he leant in to press lips against Dean's in a sad kiss.

"It's alright, Dean," he said, simply. "Everything will be alright. I have you. That is enough for me now."

Dean smiled, cupped Castiel's face between his hands, stole another kiss from Castiel's soft mouth, probed against his ripe lips with the tip of his tongue until Castiel opened up for him, letting him in. Dean tried to show Castiel in that one kiss that it didn't matter to him what Castiel looked like, whether he was angel, man, or something in between. All he ever loved, wanted was Castiel and Castiel alone. The angel deepened the kiss, became desperate, needy, grateful, as though he knew what Dean wanted to say and couldn't, for fear of sounding trite, stupid, scared of making a mistake and a mess of what he truly wanted to say.

Dean broke away from the kiss first, breathless, mouth gasping for air greedily, eyes closed in lazy acquiescence of Castiel's love. His hands still framed the angel's face, refused to drop them and Castiel remained content for Dean to continue touching him. The angel's hands remained resting on Dean's hips, fingers a comforting weight against his skin beneath the restrictive fabric of his jeans.

"Dean," he breathed against the hunter's mouth, voice whispery-quiet, needy, aching for the hunter to hold him, to touch him, to love him despite everything that had happened, despite everything that had gone wrong.

Dean did, hands slipping from Castiel's face, to slide around his waist, drawing him in closer still, feeling guilty for imposing this fate upon the angel. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make this go away, to fix things so that Castiel could go home again where he belonged. He tried not to think that if Castiel did go home, was able to do so, then he would just as likely leave Dean behind. The tearing rift deep inside Dean's body knew that he couldn't survive that. Ask him to face anything and he would, but he couldn't survive the loss of Castiel.

"I won't leave you," Castiel said, gently, voice intimate, whispered against Dean's mouth, eyes downcast, cheeks blazing in something close to embarrassment, as though he was confessing to something he shouldn't. "Even if I was still a full angel, I could never leave you."

Dean leant in, kissed Castiel's ear, then whispered - "I know."

And despite all that he'd just thought, he knew, he truly knew that Castiel would never be able to leave him, was forever bound to stay by his side, through love, through respect, through wanting, needing to be there. Dean could relate, knew that his own feelings towards Castiel echoed the angel's, knew that he could never leave him even if given the choice. He'd never felt like that about anyone before, knew that he wouldn't, couldn't let himself throw this away on a desperate, stupid whim. Castiel meant too much to him to do that.

He leant in, kissed the sudden salty taste of Castiel's tears away from the angel's cheeks, before he said - "We shouldn't have come."

"I know. I just wanted to see it one more time, say goodbye," Castiel said, voice muffled against Dean's shoulder.

Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck once more, mind distracted by the smell of Castiel so close, the feel of him very real, very solid in his arms, and he nibbled gently at the sensitive skin of Castiel's neck, mouth becoming more insistent when Castiel didn't immediately pull away.

The angel moaned Dean's name against his shoulder, allowed Dean to manoeuvre him onto his back, scrabbling at all too restrictive clothes until every piece was gone. Castiel's eyes were closed, lips pushed out in a kissable pout, one bare arm flung to the side without restraint, wisps of cloud whirling up and around them both as Dean covered the angel's body with his own. Skin met warm skin, tendrils of mist wrapping them both in it's cold, cotton candy soft embrace, and the two became oblivious to everything but each other, the feel of each other's bodies beneath their questing hands, love apparent with every movement shared, every glance, every kiss dragging at lips, at skin, every gentle nip they shared.

Dean reached down, spread Castiel's legs still wider, felt the angel rest his ankles against Dean's bare ass, small sounds of pleading, kittenish mewls working in his throat as he encouraged the hunter on. Dean didn't even think as to where they were; all he saw, all he felt was Castiel and he wanted him so much it was like a physical pain that drove him on, wouldn't stop until he'd claimed what was willingly his by right.

He reached down, stroked Castiel's tight hole teasingly, watched as Castiel's eyes flew open, lips parted in panting gasps of approval, arousal hanging thick and heavy around them and mingling with the surrounding heavenly cloud holding them steady. Dean wondered how he was supposed to prepare Castiel, wondered where to get lube in Heaven and he stopped, staring down at Castiel in confusion. He didn't want to hurt his lover, and Castiel stared up at him patiently, watching him as Dean debated.

Dean pulled his hand away, spat on his fingers having no other choice and stroked across the tight ring of muscles surrounding Castiel's hole teasingly. He eased into the angel gently, mindful of possibly hurting him, watched as pain followed by pleasure leaked across the angel's expression until Castiel was openly smiling at him, eyes large and beautiful in the rainbow shimmering light around them.

Dean stretched him wider, looser, breath dragging in his throat until it was a painful wheeze, wanting to get inside Castiel and fuck him, withdrew his fingers early and smoothed saliva over his own straining erection hastily. He pressed the head of his cock against Castiel's hole, pushed until he was partway breached inside him, waited until the shift and play of tension at the intrusion had eased from Castiel's body. Dean sheathed himself fully inside the angel, a cry of pleasured arousal leaking past gaping lips at the feel of Castiel snug around his cock and he waited.

Castiel looked up into Dean's face, angled his hips still higher to give his lover better access, started jerking his hips against Dean's cock to get some friction going between them. Dean looked down at him, a smile lighting his features as he started to laugh, before he took the not so subtle hint and started moving inside the angel. Castiel loved the feel of Dean inside him, filling him up and moving into him with languid thrusts, grunts of exertion and pleasure murmured with Castiel's name heavy on Dean's lips.

The angel wrapped his hand around his stiff cock, started pumping his fingers over his erection until his cries were desperate, needy, aroused, begging to come, pleading for release, gasps of Dean's name mingled with his pleas. Dean heard Castiel begging someone unknown, someone unseen, heard his need apparent in his voice, and the sound turned him on, made him thrust harder into Castiel's body, fucking into him desperately, needing release himself.

It didn't take long and he was spurting deep inside his lover, filling Castiel up with his come, screaming for him as he climaxed. He was dimly aware of the hot splash of Castiel's come hitting his bare abdomen, Castiel's screams reaching his own as he orgasmed beneath him, bodies finally knowing release. He relaxed against Castiel, dick still sheathed inside the angel's ass, not wanting to move just yet.

He heard the sound of wings above him, a voice he couldn't understand shouting something and then he woke up, bed a distracting weight beneath him. His breath was hot and heavy in the darkness, his hand a sweaty weight against his closed eyes, and he groaned into the darkness of the motel room. An erection raged between his legs, begging release when it seemed there was none to be had - or at least the kind he wanted. Only Castiel would be good enough for him, not masturbation right then.

"Cas," Dean moaned. "Cas, where are you? I need you."

"I'm right here, Dean. I've always been here," Castiel intoned, voice rich and intimate beside his ear.

"Oh Jesus CHRIST," Dean yelled into the darkness, flinching away from Castiel's voice, suddenly aware of the warmth baking from the angel's naked body beside him.

The reassuring sound of Castiel laughing filled the air, as Sam snapped the light on across the room.

"What the hell's going on with you two?" he demanded, scowling across at them in the meager light afforded by the cheap bulb in the lamp beside him.

"I had a dream, Sam. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Dean choked out, waving his brother down with a uselessly flapping hand.

Sam grunted, didn't seem particularly mollified by Dean's response.

"Go back to sleep, Sam. I'll make sure Dean's alright," Castiel reassured Sam, smoothly.

Sam finally settled, throwing dark looks over the other side of the room, as he snapped the lamp back off again, pitching the room back into soothing darkness once more. Dean relaxed against the mattress, sheets sliding smoothly over his body as he turned to face Castiel, finding his mouth in the dark and pressing kiss after desperate kiss onto soft silken surfaces. The angel responded, breath mingling with Dean's, tongue a welcome heavy weight in Dean's open mouth as they kissed.

Dean shifted again, felt Castiel's naked body pressing against his own once more, limbs tangling in sweaty jumbles as they fought to stay beneath the sheets, trying to remain quiet for the sake of Sam. Their movements stilled, when the younger Winchester mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, body thrashing against his covers as he turned restlessly over in his bed. Castiel pressed his fingers against Dean's mouth in a shushng gesture when it seemed the elder Winchester was about to say something; Dean kissed his fingertips instead, lips brushing against sensitive skin in gentle, tickling kisses.

Finally Sam settled, and Castiel pulled his fingers away from Dean's lips, freeing his mouth for another hastily stolen kiss in the night. Dean felt his heart beat quicken in his chest, all remnants of his dream now long forgotten with the very real presence of Castiel beside him, seemingly ready and willing to go. He didn't protest when he felt Castiel manoeuvre him onto his hands and knees, body settling close in behind him, erection brushing against his ass as a reminder of what they were about to do.

Dean gasped out a breathy moan, soon muffled against the pillow as he leant against it, bracing his forearms more solidly against the mattress beneath his body, legs splayed out still further to allow Castiel easy access. The angel looked down upon his lover tenderly, need twisting and coiling through his body when he saw Dean so ready, so eager to please, laid bare before him and wanting him.

He reached across to the bedside cabinet, picked up the lube he'd placed there moments after arriving in Dean's bed, before squeezing some of the shining liquid over his fingertips slowly. He made sure his fingers were liberally covered, wanted Dean to be as prepared and comfortable as possible, before he eased a finger inside the hunter, teased his hole wider with sweeps and passes of his finger, smiling when Dean fucked himself back onto the angel's hand, grunts of desire swallowed by the thick pad of his pillow nestled securely against his face.

Castiel worked him looser, looser, looser still, eyes wide in the darkness, as he added another slick finger, stretching Dean wider still. Finally, he decided that his lover was loose enough, wide enough to take him, easing his fingers free from Dean's hole, making the hunter whine with disappointment at the loss of Castiel's fingers inside him.

Dean waited, was aware of Castiel shifting behind him, heard the sounds of the angel spreading slick lube over his erection, before he felt the familiar feel of the angel's cock pressing tight between his ass cheeks, trailing lube and pre-cum against his super-heated skin. He waited, ass turned up towards the angel hopefully, felt Castiel ease inside him carefully, waiting out the pain and tension of the initial intrusion stiffening Dean's body.

Castiel sank further into Dean, until he was fully sheathed inside him, muscles clamped down tight around his dick in a snug fit that was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. Castiel's eyes were wide, mouth gaping into the night darkened room, heart beating fast as he started thrusting into Dean, fingers grappling against salt-sweat-stained skin, manipulating flesh as he rocked into Dean in languid thrusts, muffled mewls breaking the air as pleasure, arousal coursed through his body.

He felt Dean shift and move beneath him, spreading himself still further, inviting Castiel further in, as though the hunter wanted to take more of the angel into his body. Castiel thrust harder, fucking into Dean desperately, moving hard and fast inside him, filling him up with every inch of his erection until he came, thick spurts of his essence filling Dean up and marking him as his own.

Dean shuddered against him, screams of Castiel's name muffled against the pillow, as Castiel reached round the hunter's body, jerking him off roughly, hand firm against Dean's dick until the hunter came in thick strands against his palm and the bed below him. Castiel's ripe mouth opened in a sigh of release, eyes closing against the night, sated pleasure settling through him, as he eased his softening member from Dean's ass gently.

He settled beside Dean, arms, legs wrapped close around the hunter's body, skin pressed against sweaty skin as they caressed, kissed, settled one against the other, pleasured murmurs settling into each other's mouths, lips meeting and parting noisily. Castiel remained long after Dean slowly eased into weary, sated sleep, fingers caressing Dean's hair tenderly, smiling down upon the man who'd become more than just his charge.

Dean had become his lover, a part of him, the one he would lay his existence on the line for, and had on several occasions in the past. Dean had been the reason he'd been barred from Heaven, from his brothers, his powers, yet now, in the face of everything he shared with Dean, his inability to ever truly go home didn't seem so bad any more.

He was glad that Dean had at least been there, offering support without ever knowing he was doing so, believing it all to be a dream, when Castiel had tried to make his goodbyes to the place he'd once called home. He smiled, kissed Dean's forehead tenderly, eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the scent of Dean, cologne, toothpaste, shampoo, pie, _Dean._

"_You're my home, now, Dean," Castiel murmured into Dean's ear, and for the briefest of seconds, while still deep in sleep, Dean smiled ......_

_-fini-_


End file.
